A Magical Quest
by A Strange Girl
Summary: Irene Tyche is a demigod, one of Hecates daughters, who has to go on a quest to Hogwarts. But when she arrived there she was in for a surprise - Nico di Angelo was also there on the same mission! (The story is from Irenes point of view) - I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


**DISCLAIMER**** I don't own A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G**

**- Second fanfic iiiiiiisssssssss... UP! **

I was sitting in a compartment on a train that later I discovered was called the "Hogwarts Express", ridiculous right? Well it might be ridiculous but it isn't a joke, or, at least, I didn't think so.

I was staring out of the window, thinking of everything that had happened lately.

Apparently I was to pose as a transfer student from America in a school called Hogwarts (the name is so hilarious I laughed so much that my cheeks went all sore). So, I was to go into the 5th year since I'm fifteen and you're supposed to get sorted into a …. House? I still don't get it that much and I'm the one who's supposed to be on the "secret mission".

You may be wandering what I'm talking about and who, or should I say, _what_ I am? Yep? Thought so. Well, here we go:

My name is Irene, Irene Tyche. It's a strange and, as Annabeth put it, "unique" name, she also said, or lectured, that "Irene" was of Greek origin and that it meant "peace", while "Tyche" was the name of the Greek goddess of good luck, all of which she seemed thrilled about since there weren't that many people that had all of their name of Greek origin. I'm a demigod, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, ghosts and witchcraft to be more exact. Yeah, you do not need a hearing aid or, in this case, a reading aid (more commonly known as glasses or contact lenses), the gods (did I mention they're real?)do have kids which are known as demigods or half-bloods.

So about what I'm talking about and how I know all this, you would have to go Camp Half-Blood to believe me. Well, where should I start? Ah! The Hearing Mistake! Let's start should we? Everyone ready? Lights, cameras, ACTION!

I was playing around with my powers while picking strawberries when, by accident, I made my hearing become ...err... around five times as potent as before, so, in other words, I could hear every conversation in a 100 meter radius, two words only: not good. Once it happened during a Capture the Flag game and that did _not_ end well, my ears have never heard anything as loud since. Now it turned out I actually tapped into the Big House, three words: sooo not good **(is sooo even a word?).** I heard Chiron speaking to another lady, something about wizards and Dark Magic and a whole lot of other stuff that wouldn't make sense if it wasn't my mother talking, I then realized the other lady _was_ my mother . After a bit Hecate seemed to notice me hearing and ... well, let's just say I got whisked into a whole new world of fantasy and danger, as if I didn't already have enough of those things already. She then explained everything and sent me to pack. Apparently the wizarding community use wands, now to do magic I don't need a wand so half the time I'll probably forget to, at least, have the wand in my hand, which will most likely arouse a whole wave of suspicion.

I still don't understand what I'm supposed to do, but it seems like the wizards equivalent of Kronos, some guy called "Voldemort", who isn't that powerful compared to any demigod, imagine a child of Hecate, and who the wizarding authorities refuse to accept that he is alive since he seems to have died before but used a form of dark magic to come back, supposedly has found out about the Greek gods and is probably going to recruit some monsters for his army. So I apparently have to help the wizarding community to fight back, I also have to keep an eye on a boy named Harry Potter, who seems to be the person who killed Voldemort in the first place, he also seems to have, on his forehead, a lightning bolt shaped scar, the result of their encounter.

Someone touched my shoulder and I was startled out of my thoughts so suddenly that I jumped so high that I nearly hit the ceiling, and, before I knew it, my hand reached for the dagger hidden in my belt, while the other started edging towards my ring, which, in reality, was my sword, a present from Hecate, in disguise. Turning around, I noticed it was actually just three teenagers that were looking for their friend, a girl who, surprisingly, was sitting right in front of me (I had seen her there, but I hadn't taken notice).

"Mind if I sit here?" asked a boy who looked like he could have posed as Percy Jackson's sibling, they had similar hair and eyes, the only differences were that this boy had glasses, was much paler than Percy, had a very skinny frame, wasn't as tall and his eyes weren't as similar as I first thought, this boy's eyes were more of an emerald color while Percy's were sea green. Actually, forget what I said about him being Percy's sibling, they aren't that alike.

"Sure" I answered. As he was sitting down, his hair shifted just enough for me to notice a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. I immediately recognized the boy as being Harry Potter, the guy my mother told me about. I went back to staring out of the window; sure I was curious about Harry Potter and his friends, but, partly because I was extremely shy, I decided to talk with them later.

After a bit of playing around with my hands and looking out of the window, I got too impatient and decided to read for a bit. Tacking out my book, I made sure that the title and the writing was hidden. Why? Because it was all in ancient Greek (And before you ask: Yes, I can read ancient Greek, nearly every demigod can).

"Hi, what's your name?" Someone asked. I looked up from the book, relieved that I could at least distract myself. Oh, did I mention that I have ADHD and dyslexia? No? Well, yeah, I do, and it sucks. It's actually quite common for demigods to have them both; they're supposed to help you on the battle field and to read ancient Greek. All four of them were looking at me questionably; it seemed as if it was the girl that came in with the others, who said it. She had long red hair and lots of freckles and had a tough look about her, as if she had some troublesome brothers (probably older than her).

"Irene Tyche, yours?" I said.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Neville Longbottom," she pointed to the boy seated beside her, "this is Harry Potter," She pointed to Harry beside me. When mentioning Harry's name, she, along with the rest, seemed to hesitate like expecting a reaction then continued, "and this is Luna Lovegood" she said gesturing to the other girl, who waved. For the first time, I looked closely at her; she had the same characteristics as a child of Athena: blond hair and grey eyes (but normally without the dreamy look that Luna had). If she wasn't a witch, I would have said that she was a daughter of Athena, but since Hecate told me that the other gods didn't like to have kids with wizards and witches, I really doubted it.

"What year are you in? And how come I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before?" Asked Harry, clearly confused and a bit suspicious.

"Well, I …" pausing, I continued, "I reckon I'm going into 5th year, but I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure? And why didn't you answer Harry's other question?" Geez, these people ask a lot of questions.

Turning to the person who said it, Ginny I think, I did my best to answer, "I'm a transfer student from America, so it wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't seen me at your school, and about not being sure about the year, well, let's just say that in the States the system's a bit different" Amused by look of confusion, surprise and some suspicion on most of their faces (Luna had the usual dreamy look), I went back to my book.

"I didn't know Hogwarts accepted transfer students?" said the other boy, Neville. He was holding in his hands a strange looking plant that resembled a cactus with a boil problem. The good news: It looked harmless; The bad news: anything that looks harmless usually isn't, plus it had a magical aura around it like all the other objects and beings that used magic, so it would most likely suddenly come to life and have a go at strangling everybody in reach. Slamming the breaks on those thoughts, I turned back to the conversation:

"Well now you do," I answered without taking my eyes out of the book, you see, even known I've got dyslexia and ADHD, I just loooove books, and when I get into one I just can't put it down.

After a bit I turned my attention back to the others, who seemed to have lost interest in me, probably because they thought it was a joke or something. I looked over the top of the book and, to my horror, saw Neville showing the others what the plant could do. Apparently the cactus thing was a _Mimbulus Mimblutonia _(or something along those lines) and was supposed to have an excellent defense system. Well then if it is supposed to have a great defense system, why in the underworld would you prick one of its boils with a pin? Well, you can guess what happened. After about three seconds nearly every corner in the compartment was covered in something I recognized as stinksap (Yes, it _is_ as bad as it sounds). Luckily I stopped it before it hit me and, of course, I forgot to take out my wand, quickly, before anyone noticed, I took out my wand from my pocket and held it in my hand, just to be safe.

The wand was magically made by Hecate and was made mostly just for me to use it, since it channeled my powers of magic through it so that it looked like a spell, it also made it so that the energy for the spells came from the core of the wand instead of me, so, in other words, I don't get as tired as I would if I was drawing the energy from within me, one of its only problems is that it does spells that are normally too powerful for any ordinary wand (If you call a wand that shoots spells ordinary).

Finally, after a girl opened the door and said something to Harry and left, Ginny cleaned the compartment and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before, that is, until the door opened yet again, and in came a lady pushing a food trolley.

"Want anything to eat?" she asked, I took one look at the stuff she had and shook my head. Everything on it must have had at least 50% sugar, plus it didn't look healthy (I hate fast food and really sweet stuff) _and_ I had never set my eyes on any of the stuff before, so, summing up, I preferred to be on the safe side and not touch any of it (you actually do learn a lot with Travis and Conner). After all the others bout the sweets and pasties of their choice, the lady left the compartment and probably entered the next.

After an extremely long hour of me reading my book, looking out of the window, observing the others and answering an occasional question about my life in America, the door opened yet _another_ time, and in came a girl with some really bushy hair that seriously needed some of that straitening stuff in it and a boy quite a bit tall for his age with way too many freckles. The boy sat beside Harry and the girl sat opposite him and as soon as they sat down they started talking about prefects, a raven's claw and whatnot. Truth be told, I hadn't the faintest idea of what they were talking about, so, having nothing better to do, I resolved asking them.

"Excuse me," They all turned to look at me. I hate being formal, but hey, we're in England for Zeus's sake, the brits are supposed to be some of the most formal people on Earth! , "but what's a prefect?"

"You don't know?!" The bushy haired one asked incredulous, and then seemed to realize something, "Hey I don't remember seeing you before" I was just about to answer but Harry beat me to it.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce you" He exclaimed jumping up, "Irene Tyche – Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" he pointed to the boy and then the girl, "Hermione and Ron – Irene. Irene is a transfer student from America, so it's natural that you haven't seen her and that she doesn't know much about Hogwarts." He sat down looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hermione, Ron. I think I got it," I repeated, just to make sure.

"You're an American transfer student? Did you come all the way from America just to see our school? What's your other school's name anyway? And how do we know this isn't a joke?" The girl, Hermione, shot all those questions at once that I ended up not knowing which one to answer first, "Oh and what's your Headmaster called?"

"Err… let's see, yes, no it was also for a school study on the different customs in other countries and the likes, its Olympic School of Magical Studies, just wait until we arrive and it's Mr. Brunner," Most of that I just invented in half a second (in case you're wondering – I'm an excellent liar), "Think that's all.." Checking everything over in my head, I made sure I answered and turned back to Hermione and Ron; even known I didn't feel like answering anymore questions.

"What is your school like? And the people that go there?" Asked the boy, Ron. Remember what I said about the others asking loads of questions? I take it back. Hermione looks like a police detective and Ron the assistant. I'd say Harry would as well if he wasn't so distracted and far away, something bad seems to have happened recently, like someone-died-probably-a-friend bad.

Just when I was opening my mouth to answer the others, the compartment door opened yet another flipping time_,_ and in came a boy, who looked like he could also be a child of Athena like Luna, behind him followed two big guys who looked like they were his bodyguards or something or other.

As soon as they entered the compartment, the rest of the people inside just looked at them in complete loathing. Apparently the son of Athena look-alike was one of Harry's, and mostly of the rest of the compartment as well, least favorite people at Hogwarts or something by what I understood. After a bit of a heated discussion between the guy, who seemingly is called Draco Malfoy or whatever, and Harry, he seemed, to my dismay, suddenly notice me.

"Who are you? Haven't seen you around" He asked, giving me a strange look.

"And a good afternoon to you as well…." I sighed, I agree on not having many manners and stuff as well but when you meet someone you haven't seen before you should always greet them, not just go and interrogate them straight away and act as if you're the Supreme Ruler of the Universe.

"Who are you?! And why haven't I seen you at Hogwarts before?!" He insisted, clearly starting to lose his temper. Now then you now when people always tell you not wind people up? Yes? Well I am never able to follow it, I just have to wind someone up, and especially if that someone won't leave you alone and thinks he's the best, so in other words I just continued to annoy him.

"Yes, I' fine thank you. It's a lovely day isn't it? Say, what's your name by the way?" I continued in the nicest, falsest, sweetest, calmest voice I could just to annoy him more.

"ANSWER ME!" He basically screamed. Most of the other people in the compartment were starting to snigger or, in some cases, were nearly rolling around the floor howling with laughter (**cough*Ron *cough**).

"My you _are_ a bad tempered one! Well, I'm Irene, Irene Tyche." I resolved to get this other with before something bad happened.

"Draco Malfoy, you've probably heard of my surname before, my family's quite well known here in England" He said, still sounding (very) irritated and a bit full of himself on the last bit.

"I'm afraid I haven't, and if I had, I'm sure I would have remembered, with a name like that…" I retorted, trailing off. I would have said worse things if his two big buddies hadn't closed in threateningly. It's not that I was scared of them (how could I be? They're just some really dumb mortals!) or anything, it's just that I didn't want to start a fight…. yet.

"Were you insulting me? And why didn't you answer my other questions?" He asked, a hint of a threat in his voice.

Making my American accent stand out as much as possible, I answered, "As a matter of fact I was, and for the other part, just wait till we get there and you'll find out soon enough." Laughing at his confused, annoyed and strained expression I went back to reading my book and looking out of the window. Malfoy said something else to Harry, which must have hit a nerve or somewhere along those lines, 'cause a few moments later him and his friends got kicked out by Hermione. Soon the train started to slow down, meaning that we had nearly arrived.

After discovering I had to change into some robes, get off of the train while it was raining and that I wouldn't be able to see Hogwarts because it was too dark, I was basically having a rubbish arrival. As soon as we got off the train, it was easier to look around so at least I took a glimpse of Hogwarts before I had to follow some lady called professor McGonagall or something so that I could get sorted.

Finally, it was time to enter Hogwarts.

**Hi guys! Sorry about all the OOCness and stuff, I know it's probably horrible and everything but you know…2nd fanfic….still a beginner… Anyway, please, please, PLEASE review, I'm open to every type of comments, and if you've got a question about the story don't hesitate and PM me and please put in suggestions for what should happen next, also if you want it longer just write it down. I hope you liked it and if you didn't... Thanks for reading it anyway! Love you guys! C.C.**


End file.
